


Klaine Advent 2017: Limited

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine is kicked out, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seblaine friendship, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Limited

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Blangst topped off with some semi fluffy Blam, Warbler bros, and Seblaine. You will love this chapter.

Blaine jolted awake the next morning to find Sebastian lounging on the king sized bed next to him scrolling through his phone. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform excluding the blazer which was draped over the desk chair a few feet away. 

Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was nearly noon.

“It’s Saturday,” he mumbled, “why are you in your uniform?”

“I have Warbler practice in an hour,” he said, not looking up from his phone, Blaine could hear the tell tale sounds of candy crush emanating from the speaker. “Hunter requires us to be in our uniform, even for weekend practices. I thought you might like to come.”

“I’m pretty sure that would be considered spying,” he pushed himself up, rolling his neck as he stretched. 

“Or just visiting your friends. You know the rest of the guys miss you, right? They’d be really excited if you came.Though Hunter might try to steal you away from New Directions if he hears you sing at all.”

Blaine stood and made his way over to his backpack, shaking out his last clean polo and sliding it on. “Who is Hunter anyway?”

“New head Warbler. Transferred from some uptight military school. He’s got a killer voice and fantastic dancing abilities even if he is a bratty little dictator sometimes. We might even make it to Nationals with him this year.”

Blaine scoffed, “You’ll have to beat us first, and we are the defending national champions, so…”

Sebastian grinned, finally setting his phone aside. “There’s that cocky little minx I know.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the en suite to brush his teeth. He was almost done fixing his bed head when Sebastian came in, adjusting the lapels on his blazer in Blaine’s mirror.

“I’m serious though, you should come with. You need friends right now--”

“I have friends,” he bit out, suddenly defensive.

“Then why are you living with me and not one of them?”

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but then he realized he didn’t really have an answer. At first he’d just been biding him time, hoping his step father would let him back in at some point. When it became obvious that wasn’t going to happen everyone had basically found out about his and Kurt’s breakup and the reason behind it. Sam was the only one who hadn’t started to cut him off but he… well his parents were mostly back on their feet, but barely. He couldn’t add any more pressure when they already had three kids of their own to feed. 

“Nick, Jeff, and Trent would be ecstatic to see you, Blaine. Just come by for a little while, okay?” 

Blaine nodded, “Sure, I’ll come say hi.”

\----

Walking back through the halls of Dalton was a surprisingly painful experience. Dalton had once been his home, the place he met the love of his life, a safe space away from all the bullying of public school and the shit show that was his home life. 

He hadn’t been back since the whole Michael Jackson debacle the year prior and his heart ached for the stained glass and ornate wall panels. Sebastian seemed to sense his mood and kept quiet on the walk to the Warbler commons, allowing Blaine to gather his thoughts. He couldn’t, however, protect him from the chaos of excitement he was thrown into the second they stepped into Warbler practice. 

Blaine was immediately enveloped in a group hug that was lead by Trent, but quickly all of the remaining warblers from his sophomore year were in on it, while everyone else looked on in confusion as to who he even was. 

“We don’t want to suffocate him, do we?” Sebastian asked when it had been a good few minutes and Blaine was still lost in the mass of navy and red. When that didn’t work he started picking people out of the group with a sharp tug to the collar of their blazer until he had reached the final four. Blaine, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. Admittedly the closest of their year, he allowed them a few more minutes to cling to each other before pulling them away as well and slinging his arm around Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes,” he said in a loud and sarcastic voice, “Blaine Warbler has returned in all of his glory. Even if he refuses to sing even one song with us, it is good for him to know that he will forever be a missing link in our choir.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian away. “What I think Sebastian meant to say, is that I don’t plan to stay long, I just wanted to drop in and say hi before I skedaddle on back to my team.”

Nick, Jeff, and Trent shared a look. Nick and Jeff came to a rest on either side of him, taking one arm each and Trent causally closed the door to the common room.

“Um…” Blaine started.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, Blainers,” Nick said as he and Jeff started marching him to the center of the room. 

“You yourself should know the rules,” Jeff said with a teasing shake of his head.

“No Warbler may exit the practice room...” Trent started.

“Without signing at least one song,” they all finished together.

“But I’m not…”

“Once a Warbler always a Warbler, Killer,” Sebastian said with a grin.

 

\----

 

One song however turned into two songs and then into three until finally Hunter managed to call enough of the boys to order to get started with the real practice. As everyone else warmed up for their dance rehearsal, Hunter approached Blaine.

“Well, I guess I now understand all of the hype over you, Blaine Anderson,” he said and Blaine smiled, face flushed from exertion and pride. “If you ever wanted to come back, there would definitely be a place for you on the team again.”

Blaine laughed as he sipped at his water bottle, “Uh, thanks. Huh, my uh… my family is going through some stuff right now and funds are limited, so…” he looked down with a sad smile, “even if I wanted to come back, I just can’t afford too. Thanks though. I know as we get closer to competition season you probably won’t want a New Directions mole hanging out, but if you wouldn’t mind it would be fun to come back everyone once a while. Maybe help with your warmup and dash before the actual rehearsing starts.”

Hunter nodded, “I think that would be alright, Blaine. I’ll tell Sebastian to bring you around more.” He patted Blaine on the shoulder and returned to his team to start practice.

Blaine said his goodbyes to his friends with quick hugs, talking to Sebastian last, telling him he was going to get coffee from a shop down the street and then maybe walk back home. He’d let Sebastian know if he didn’t and wanted a ride once he was finished with practice. Sebastian subtly slipped him a twenty and Blaine blushed.

“I don’t need this, Seb. I have enough money for coffee.”

“I know, but you should get yourself some lunch too. You only started eating like a normal person again last night. You’re still far to thin and if you’re going to be any sort of competition at Regionals you need to be at healthy weight within two months, okay?”

Blaine sighed but conceded, “Alright, alright. I’m making your family dinner tonight though. Text your parents and let them know not to cook anything. It’s the least I can do to say thank you.”

“Sounds like a plan, go get ‘em, Killer.”

Blaine waved his final goodbye to the group, noticing Hunter watching him with a considering expression on his face as he headed out of the school.

Not more than five minutes after he had left Dalton’s grounds Blaine’s phone rang through with a call from Sam.

“Why were you at Dalton?” Sam asked as soon as Blaine answered.

Blaine paused mid step. “Um… are you watching me or the Warblers?”

“The Warblers, obviously. Ryder said he saw you singing with them.”

“Yeah, I went to say hi and they roped me into a few warm up songs. They are still my friends, you know.” Blaine pushed the door open to the coffee shop and stepped into the line to wait. 

“He said you walked in with Sebastian.”

“How does Ryder even know any of the Warbler’s by name?”

“He doesn’t, he described him as tall, posh, and weasley. Sure sounded like Sebastian to me.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “That’s a very rude description of him, Sam. Sebastian isn’t a bad guy.”

“The last time I saw him he nearly blinded you!” Sam shouted in exasperation.

Blaine’s right eye twinged with the memory, “He’s since apologized for that. And if I remember correctly, you all accepted an apology from the rest of the Warbler’s on my behalf while I was still in the hospital. If it weren’t for Sebastian reaching out I might have never gotten to actually forgive them for myself.”

“Blaine,” Sam sighed.

“Hold on a sec,” Blaine stepped up fully to the counter. “A medium drip and a cinnamon roll, please.” He handed the barista the twenty Sebastian had give him and accepted his change, stepping off to the side to wait for his drink. “Now, what offensive thing were you about to say?”

Sam made an indignant noise but didn’t actually deny it. “A little while ago you messaged me about someone sending you inappropriate texts.”

Blaine tensed. “I recall this situation and I know where you’re going with this. No, those texts were not from Sebastian.”

“It just… it seems suspicious you know. You cheat on Kurt and then suddenly you’re all buddy buddy with Sebastian? Artie saw you two leaving the Waffle House together last night, Blaine!”

Blaine sat down heavily with his coffee. “There’s been a lot of shit going down lately, Sam. Sebastian is just helping me through, okay? And if you’re really my best friend, you’ll believe me on that.”

“Even if I do, the rest of the team is going to be furious without an explanation. I know this breakup with Kurt is hard, but you can turn to us--”

Blaine scoffed, tears pricking at his eyes. “Have you noticed that Finn doesn’t speak to me unless it’s to criticize my performance? Artie rolled over my foot during practice yesterday and I swear it was not an accident. Even Tina and Brittany will barely look at me. And for some reason all of the newbies have decided to side against me as well despite barely even knowing Kurt. You are the only one who doesn’t seem to be actively hating my guts, so yeah. When shit got hard, I turned to the Warbler’s because at Mckinley I’ve been outcast because I made a fucking mistake and everyone else has decided they need to try and hate me more than I hate myself.” Blaine choked on a sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Let them be furious at me, but I  _ need  _ Sebastian’s help right now, okay? They don’t need to know why, let them assume I’m fucking him, let them assume he’s who I cheated on Kurt with. I honestly don’t care anymore. Because if this is the thing they’re going to take note of after the shitstorm that my life has been for the past month, they don’t deserve to know why.”

Sam was silent for a moment. “Do  _ I  _ deserve to know why?”

Blaine thought, and sighed. “I can’t tell you over the phone. It’s too… it’s too serious. I need to tell you in person.”

“Do you wanna come over? We can talk and play some Mario Cart?”

Blaine huffed out a soft laugh. “I would love to, but I don’t have a car and am currently stuck in Westerville. Sebastian is kind of my ride, right now.”

“Okay,” Sam said, “what if I came to you?”

“That… yeah. That would work. I’ll text you the address to Sebastian’s house, ‘kay?”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Blaine finished up his coffee and took his cinnamon roll to eat as he walked the mile back to the Smythe residence. He texted Sebastian letting him know he’d gone ahead and walked and sent Sam the address as he went.

When he entered the house, Marie was sitting in the living room floor working on a puzzle on the coffee table.

“Hello, dear,” she said with a smile, “did you have fun at practice with Sebastian?”

“Yeah,” he replied, returning here grin. “It was great to see the guys, it's been awhile. Um… I was curious though, would you mind if I had a friend over. We just needed to talk about some stuff…”

“Of course not, sweetheart. Do you want the living room?”

“Oh no, no, we can just talk in my room, it’s fine. I was gonna make some tea though, would you like some?”

“That would be lovely, Blaine. The kettle is just under the stove.”

Blaine didn’t really need tea after his coffee but the repetitive process of brewing it calmed him enough for the oncoming conversation that by the time he was setting a mug down in front of Marie and the doorbell rang, he felt about halfway to almost ready to talk. 

He opened the door for Sam and ushered him inside. After a quick introduction to Marie they both took their tea and went upstairs to Blaine’s room. Sam lounged on the bed as he drank and studied the decorations. “Is this Sebastian’s room?” he asked, “Seems kind of bland to me.”

Blaine took a deep breath to bite the bullet with. “No… um, this. This is my room. Sebastian’s is down the hall.”

Sam froze mid sip and Blaine was ecstatic that he hadn’t done a spit take. “You’re… what?”

Blaine slowly eased himself onto the mattress beside Sam. “My step father kicked me out. For the time being I am going to be living with Sebastian and his family until I can work out a better situation. I might end up staying here through graduation, however. Everything is kind of up in the air right now.”

“Wh-why?” Sam sputtered.

“Why…?”

“Why did he kick you out? I mean… why now?”

Blaine twisted his hands in his lap. “Mom left on a bit of a sabbatical a few months back and after awhile we both kind of realized she just… might not be coming back. Of course the fighting between us without her around escalated. Everything I did was apparently a personal attack to him, Glee practice, student council, college applications, pining over Kurt because he was so far away. You name it, we probably ended up in a screaming match over it. And I guess, with the realization that he’d basically already lost his wife, he had no real need to keep her son around, so he threw me out.

“At first I hoped he might change his mind, decide he was too harsh on me or maybe he could try and fix things with mom. But he never called and I never wanted to risk going back.”

Sam was silent, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well… frankly I was ashamed. There’s something very… I don’t know how to describe the feeling of being disowned by the only father you’ve ever known. I really didn’t want to tell anyone about it for hopes that it would just fix itself, and when it didn’t… I ended up here.”

“But, you could have moved in with me. We’re best friends, Blaine!”

“Sam, I  _ love  _ your family you know I do. But you live in a one bedroom apartment with two younger siblings and your parents can still barely afford to feed you all. You do not need the pressure of another teenage boy to clothe and feed. The Smythe’s are clearly not hurting for money. I certainly don’t like mooching off anyone, but I’d rather mooch off of a family with plenty to go around.”

Sam slouched on the bed, clearly still unhappy with the situation but conceding. “I still don’t understand why it had to be Sebastian. Surely one of the other Warbler’s would have been just as rich and glad to take you in. But you chose the one who threw a rock salt slushie at you?”

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t really know either. When I realized I had not option at McKinley, Sebastian was the first one to come to mind and I just kind of went with it before I could second guess myself. I’m really glad I did though, his… well his mom is pretty great. I haven’t spoken to his dad much yet, but Marie is enough of a reason for me to want to stick around right now. Some of the other Warbler parents are… well think of beauty pageant moms and that's really how most of them act.”

There was a short knock on the door and then it cracked open and Sebastian peeked his head inside. “Oh,” he said, “when mom said you had a gentleman caller I was worried I might walk in on a heavy petting session. Good to see it’s just the straight one with the mouth.” Sebastian invited himself in and joined them on the bed.

“Straight one with the mouth? That’s really the best insult you have for me?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I’m too tired after practice to be truly witty. Come again tomorrow and I’ll have something better.”

“Well, with that kind of an invitation, how could I ever refuse,” Sam said with an eye roll.

“Are you just always going to invite yourself into my bed?” Blaine asked with a cock of his head. 

“Only on the days that end in a Y. I’m hoping one of these times you’ll invite me yourself and it will be for more fun things that lady chats.”

Blaine’s bright smile faltered and his gaze shuttered and Sebastian was unsure as to whether to retract his statement or just let it go. 

“So,” Sam said when he felt the awkward tension in the air, “what video games do you have, Sebastian?”


End file.
